


In Which Greg Babysits

by CornishKid



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Let's Write Sherlock, Stag Night, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, The Sign of Three, Unrequited Crush, greg plays babysitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornishKid/pseuds/CornishKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg wasn't invited to the stag-do, but that doesn't mean he can't watch the fun unfold. He decides to keep an eye on John and Sherlock -- Meanwhile, Molly is anxious to hear how things are progressing.</p><p>My entrance for the Let's Write Sherlock challenge "One Thousand Stag Nights."</p><p>Implied Lestrade/Molly. Sort of implied John/Sherlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Greg Babysits

If he hadn't felt the need to stop by the bloody lab before leaving Bart's, Greg Lestrade might've not found himself in his current situation.

He blamed Molly, really. After they'd had their (cringing) laugh at the idea of Sherlock making John's best man speech, and after she'd put away (poor old) Helen-Louise's brain, they made their way down to the canteen for some (utterly wretched) hospital coffee. That's when Molly filled Greg in on another little story.

"He came to see me today, actually," said Molly as she sipped her coffee.

"Who's that?" Greg was still pouring milk into his cup.

"Sherlock. He's already planning John's stag night."

Greg guffawed loudly. Then he instantly sobered when he noticed the lack of humor in Molly's expression.

"Seriously?"

Molly's lips tightened somberly.

"What's he planning?" Greg asked.

"Pub crawl," said Molly. "One drink at a pub on every street where they found a body."

"Christ," Greg muttered. He took a long drink of coffee, scrunching his nose at the taste. "They won't last two hours."

 

* * *

 

 

Which was why Greg felt the need, on his Friday night off, to follow the consulting detective and his blogger around in the squad car whilst they embarked on their insane mission to drink their way into the gutter. 

He wasn't worried about John. Not  _really_. It was Sherlock who concerned him. Greg could still remember very clearly a night -- Christ, was it really almost a decade ago? -- when the world's most brilliant mind was nearly lost to a cocaine overdose. Of all the ridiculous things...Naturally, he was worried.

Though if he was being honest with himself, he was only doing this because he'd forgotten how to have a Friday night since him and the missus made the divorce official.

_PING_  

Greg glanced over at his phone. New text message. He glanced over the dashboard to make sure John and Sherlock hadn't reappeared before he flipped through the phone.

 

**_TXT MSSG FROM: MOLLY HOOPER_ **

_How's the stakeout going?_

 

Greg grinned, and typed out a response:

_Nothing to report yet, but they've only just started._

 

_PING_

 

_**TXT MSSG FROM: MOLLY HOOPER** _

_Keep me posted :-)))))_

 

Greg smiled again. Well, at least he'd have someone to talk to through this ordeal.

 

* * *

 

_GL: You won't believe this_

_MH: What?_

_GL: They've gone into a gay bar._

_MH: No way!!!!!!!_

_GL: {Attach Image}_

_MH: I don't believe it!!!!_

_GL: I know. I think they're getting pretty pissed. Neither of them realized what it was, I think._

_MH: I'd pay good money to see in there._

_GL: Tempting for me to go in myself, just to get a video. But I don't want to give myself away._

_MH: How come you didn't go along with them?_

_GL: Wasn't asked._

_MH: Really? I thought you and them were pretty close._

_GL: Used to be. A bit._

_GL: Hold on -- they're on the move again. God, they're getting hammered._

 

* * *

 

_MH: Where are they now?_

_GL: Just a regular pub. Not far from Baker Street. I hope they're about done -- Neither of them look like they can stand much longer._

_MH: Lol_

_GL: Oh, God._

_MH: What?_

_MH: What's going on???!!_

_MH: GREG!_

_GL: Sorry, sorry. They're fine, they're back at Baker Street. Sherlock looked like he was about to get in a fight with someone._

_MH: Oh._

_GL: You freaked out a bit there._

_MH: Sorry._

_MH: You scared me._

_GL: Sorry._

_MH: So. Baker Street?_

_GL: Yeah. Lights just came on. Funny -- they've been here twenty minutes already._

_MH: Weird._

_GL: Anyway. If they're back at 221, my job is done._

_MH: Aww. Well, that was fun. Glad you were watching their backs :-)_

 

Greg found himself smiling as he typed out his response:

 

_I don't suppose you'd like to --_

 

Before he could finish, however, Molly had texted him again.

 

_MH: About to curl up with Tom and the cats for the night. Get home safe. :-)_

 

Greg sighed, thanked Molly, and deleted his previous draft. With one last glance at the window of 221b, he started the squad car's engine and drove off into the night.


End file.
